1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to debugging for data processing systems, and more specifically, to handling shared hardware and software debug resource events in a data processing system.
2. Related Art
For some data processing systems, it is important to be able to handle simultaneous synchronous debug events generated by a shared set of debug resources which are trying to cause both exception processing and debug mode entry. However, as the debug circuitry is generally not used during normal operation of the data processing system, it is important that the debug circuitry be kept as small as possible for cost and space purposes.